


Все закончится зимой

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Ни дня не было без снега в маленьком Нью-Торни, но длинная, затяжная зима не охлаждала сердца - и в ней можно было найти тепло.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: несколько нецензурных слов, АУ-образ Рафаэлло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все закончится зимой

Такой снежной зимы в Нью-Торни, что в шестидесяти милях от Сиэтла, никто не видел уже много лет. Снег засыпал все — улицы, дома, машины, лежал огромными белоснежными шапками на деревьях, искрился полупрозрачными снежинками в свете уличных фонарей, окутывал покрывалом поля и реки. Снег был везде, всюду и всегда — уже больше месяца он шел, шел, шел… Иногда снегопад ненадолго прекращался, но потом начинался снова, с новой силой. Владельцы машин давно отчаялись, выкапывая их каждое утро из-под свежей снежной горки, а большинство дворников подумывало уволиться с работы: подметать улицы было невозможно. Радовались только дети: каникулы из-за погоды продлили на две недели, и теперь сложно было пройти по улице, не получив в плечо снежком от какого-нибудь расшалившегося мальчишки.  
Снег окружал их со всех сторон, казалось, что он постепенно захватывает, окутывает все и вскоре не останется ни домов, ни людей, только сплошные белые статуи. Старики рассказывали, что такая погода была только однажды — пятьдесят лет назад, после изнуряюще жаркого лета и сухой осени, когда антициклон, пришедший с севера, устроился в их местности на всю зиму.  
— Наверное, мы теперь живем в какой-нибудь снежной сказке, — Милки отошел от окна и устроился за столом, шмыгнув носом и поправив на шее теплый шарф. — Как у Андерсена или что-то вроде Вечной Зимы в Нарнии… Она ведь никогда не закончится, да?  
Милки, похоже, был единственным ребенком, не игравшим на улице, — он, безнадежно больной уже вторую неделю, и вовсе туда не выходил. Постоянно кашляя и чихая, он сидел целыми днями дома, укутавшись в шарф и одеяло, пил горячий чай с лимоном и малиной, который постоянно готовил ему Марс, и, конечно же, читал. Проглотив школьную программу на ближайшие три года, он перешел на книги посложнее и частенько приставал к Марсу с вопросами, что такое экзистенциализм или как понять «поток сознания».  
— Закончится, — Марс, сел за стол рядом с ним, поставил перед собой чашку с кофе. — Закончится, конечно же. Мы ведь не в Нарнии, — он криво усмехнулся, делая глоток.  
— А знаешь, — Милки устроил подбородок на сложенных ладонях, вглядываясь в свое отражение в чашке, — я вчера видел снежного принца. Представляешь?  
Марс поперхнулся кофе — Милки, в свои одиннадцать, чего только не видел. Он уже встречался с новогодними эльфами, видел летом цветочную фею, разглядел однажды в озере хвост русалки и едва не заблудился, погнавшись как-то в лесу за блуждающими огоньками. А теперь еще и снежные принцы… Странно, что не королевы.  
«Ему бы друга завести, — Марс поглядел на брата, безмятежно размешивающего мед в чае. — Он слишком много времени проводит с книгами…»  
— И что этот принц делал? — вслух поинтересовался Марс, наливая себе еще молока. Сегодня была суббота, и ему следовало бы заняться домашними заданиями — через полгода его ждали вступительные экзамены, и Марс знал, что если ему не удастся получить стипендию, их с Милки жизнь сложится не лучшим образом. У них, конечно, были деньги, завещанные родителями, но Марс не мог ими распоряжаться до совершеннолетия, а поверенному отца он уже давно не доверял.  
— Он ходил у нас около окна, — с энтузиазмом поделился Милки и громко чихнул. — Белый-белый, сложившийся из тысячи снежинок, красивый, сказочный… — он мечтательно вздохнул.  
— И что же он делал у нас, интересно, — Марс постарался улыбнуться. — С тобой не говорил случайно?  
— Нет, — Милки расстроенно покачал головой и, опершись щекой на руку, посмотрел в окно, за которым, конечно же, с утра шел бесконечный снег. — Не говорил. Просто посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.  
— Вот как, — кивнул Марс и допил свой кофе. — Ничего. С нашей погодой ты его еще не раз встретишь, может, даже поговоришь, — он поднялся из-за стола.  
Милки зажмурился и снова уткнулся в свою чашку. Наверное, в мыслях он уже давно летал на Пегасе над бесконечными снежными просторами Нарнии или распивал чаи с фавнами в уютной пещерке.  
Снежные принцы, ну надо же…

Весь подоконник, пол рядом с ним и письменный стол в комнате Марса были засыпаны снегом, а из открытого окна тянуло холодом.  
— Блядь! — Марс подскочил к окну, закрывая его и торопливо смахивая весь снег со стола. К счастью, природная аккуратность сослужила ему в этот раз неплохую службу — вчера он убрал стол, не оставив там ни одной бумаги или книги. Да и стол слишком занести не успело — похоже, окно распахнулось не так давно. Марс, глубоко вздохнув, сбросил весь собранный в ком снег за окно и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть поверхность.  
«Скорей бы эта зима закончилась», — подумал он устало, пытаясь как-то подсушить ковер с помощью бумажных полотенец. Ковер сохнуть явно не торопился, и Марс, махнув рукой, поднялся на ноги, подошел к портфелю — ему все еще нужно было заняться учебой.  
Милки расстроится — это Марс понял сразу, когда открывал молнию. Брелок в виде темно-синей звезды из папье-маше, подаренный братом на Рождество, куда-то пропал — и, что было самым интересным, вместе с колечком, на котором он висел. Марс бы поверил, если бы бумага просто не выдержала сырости и размякла, оторвалась от кольца, но это…  
«Сволочи, — подумал он, заглядывая на всякий случай в портфель — вдруг она затерялась там. — Убью, если это сделал кто-то из знакомых…»  
Звезда, конечно, могла еще упасть по дороге, но сейчас он бы ее все равно не нашел: с тех пор, как он вчера днем возвращался из школы, прошли почти целые сутки — целые сутки непрерывного снега.  
— Марс? — голос Милки раздался из кухни. — Ты там надолго? Я подогрею томатный суп или подождать?  
— Скоро спущусь, грей, — Марс высунулся из комнаты, все еще держа в руках влажные полотенца.  
— Как скажешь! — бодро откликнулся Милки снизу и тут же оглушительно закашлялся.  
Марс открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но, помедлив секунду, вернулся в свою комнату. Болел Милки постоянно — слабому с детства, ему достаточно было побыть пару минут на морозе без шапки или поздороваться с кем-нибудь больным, чтобы на следующее же утро у него поднялась температура, заболело горло и начался насморк. Милки относился к своим постоянным простудам куда проще, чем Марс. В школе ему все равно не слишком нравилось, а дома можно было читать толстую «Энциклопедию космоса», подаренную братом, перебирать детские сказки, листать давно выученного наизусть Жюля Верна или перечитывать «Марсианские хроники».  
А Марс каждый раз, когда брат заболевал, отпрашивался на день из школы, поил его лекарствами, заваривал чай, укутывал в шарфы. Да и старая миссис Дженкинсон из дома напротив иногда заходила к ним в гости и приносила то баночку малинового варенья, то домашнего печенья. Она даже постоянно приглашала их к себе на каждое Рождество, но Марс неизменно вежливо отказывался — праздники их устраивало встречать и дома.  
Только вот… дурацкая звезда.  
«Выйду, гляну хотя бы возле крыльца, — решил Марс, поднимаясь со стула — логарифмы все равно не шли в голову. — Вдруг случайно там обронил…»  
Ее там, конечно же, быть не могло, но еще глупее было бы ничего не делать.  
— Суп будет через пару минут, — сообщил Милки, когда Марс проходил мимо дверей кухни. — Ты куда?  
— Выйду на минуту, воздухом подышу, — повел плечом Марс, быстро обуваясь. — Я ненадолго, подождешь меня, хорошо?  
— Да, конечно, — Милки опять нырнул в кухню, загремел там какими-то мисками, пока Марс открывал входную дверь.  
Порыв ледяного ветра подтолкнул его вперед, ближе к калитке.  
— Проклятая погода, — пробормотал Марс себе под нос, делая осторожные шаги по еще не утоптанному снегу. — Знаешь, чертова зима… И хренов снег… Были бы вы людьми — набил бы вам морду с радостью.  
Он сделал еще пару шагов и замер.  
На калитке, привешенная за колечко к выступу, сиротливо болталась темно-синяя звезда на цепочке.  
— Чертовщина какая-то, — вслух неспешно произнес Марс, медленно протягивая руку к звезде и убирая ее в карман.  
Если бы он немного напряг зрение и поглядел на снег у кухонного окна, то заметил бы следы чьих-то ног — легкие, будто оставленные кем-то почти невесомым. Вроде призрака или какого-нибудь волшебного создания.  
Но Марс не смотрел по сторонам — дома его ждал горячий томатный суп.  
Да и не верил он в сказки.

Утро выдалось морозным — холоднее, чем было вчера. К вечеру субботы температура подскочила, а ночью снова упала, даже снег ненадолго перестал идти.  
— Гололед, наверное, — заметил Милки и поежился, наблюдая, как Марс собирается в прихожей для похода за покупками. — А может, я все-таки схожу с тобой? Марс, ну пожалуйста…  
— Сидишь дома в одеяле и пьешь чай, — отрезал тот, заматывая шею шарфом. — У тебя уже две недели никакого улучшения, еще не хватало довести дело до ангины или бронхита…  
— Как знаешь, — обиженно фыркнул Милки и вернулся обратно в гостиную.  
В свою спальню обычно подниматься ему было лень, поэтому он организовал около батареи в гостиной что-то вроде крепости из тонны одеял и подушек. Он даже устроил там собственную систему отопления, состоящую из ряда обмотанных фольгой стеклянных бутылок с натянутыми на них носками. Милки долго объяснял Марсу систему сохранения тепла и мечтал провести в свое логово — которое он называл не иначе как «бункер» — еще и электричество. Пока он ограничивался парой ламп на прищепке, прикрепленных к подоконнику, но Марс уже заставал его пару раз за какими-то подозрительными опытами, в которых фигурировали обрезки старых проводов и паяльник.  
Паяльник Марс, к слову, немедленно убрал подальше в чулан. Количество травм, которые можно было получить при работе с ним, его откровенно пугало.  
Милки оказался прав — кое-где растаявший снег сменился слоем льда, успешно скрытым под свежевыпавшим снегом. Люди, идя по улицам, держались за деревья, заборы, чужие машины — но каждую минуту кто-нибудь все равно поскальзывался и падал. Марс порадовался, что надел ботинки с шипованной подошвой — выглядеть глупо, падая на ровном месте, он вовсе не хотел.  
Очереди в местном супермаркете — небольшом, на четыре кассы — были короткие. Мало кто решился выйти из дома в такое время, и Марс подумал, что не зря он решил сходить именно сегодня.  
«Купить меда, еще молока, десяток яиц, хлеба и, наверное, того шоколада в виде звездочек, — размышлял Марс, уверенно идя между рядами полок. — И еще имбирного пива, Милки говорил, что ему нужны новые бутылки для его водопровода…»  
Выйдя на улицу, он зажмурился от яркого света — солнце выглянуло из-за туч, и снег сверкал в его лучах так ярко, что Марсу сразу вспомнились советы стариков — берегись снежной слепоты. Неловко пробираясь от выхода из магазина к дороге, Марс вдруг понял, что его шипованная подошва никак не помогает. Не заметив под слоем снега очередную полоску льда, он проехался ногой по ней, неловко раскинув руки с пакетами в разные стороны.  
«Сейчас все разлетится», — успел он подумать и даже пожалеть о том, что купил столько всего.  
Но падения не произошло.  
В спину вдруг ударил снежный вихрь, подтолкнул вперед, помогая выпрямиться, придержал ноги, не дал перевернуться пакетам. Через долю секунды Марс, хоть все еще и стоял на льду, вновь обладал равновесием — даже покупки не разлетелись в стороны.  
Очень осторожно он перешел на твердую землю, на всякий случай тщательно ощупывая снег носком ботинка перед тем, как наступить.  
Это было очень странно. Марс почувствовал, что падает, удивительно точно: он знал, что упадет, он уже приготовился подбирать продукты с морозной земли... Но почему-то устоял. Было ощущение, будто его подхватил кто-то, придержал за плечи и поставил на ноги. Но рядом, конечно же, никого не было.  
«Ветер, наверное, — подумал он, сам не веря собственным словам. — Просто снежный ветер».  
По дороге домой он решил выкинуть все лишние мысли из головы. У Милки через пару недель был День рождения — нужно было еще придумать ему подарок. Можно было, конечно же, подарить книгу — Милки читал запоем все, что находил, а от книг про космос мог не отрываться всю ночь. Но книги Марс и так дарил брату на каждый праздник, так что, наверное, стоило придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее…

Марс почувствовал что-то неладное, еще подходя к дому, — специально ускорил шаг, торопливо зашарил в кармане, выискивая ключ, но тот, как всегда, запропастился неизвестно куда. Отперев, наконец, калитку, он бросился про слабо протоптанной дорожке к дому — входная дверь была открыта настежь.  
— Милки?! — заорал он, швырнув пакеты у входа — внутри что-то печально хрустнуло и разбилось. — Милки, ты здесь?!  
Дом был пуст — и гостиная, и кухня, и спальня Милки, а из раскрытого кухонного окна тянуло холодом. Его, совсем как вчера в комнате Марса, уже занесло снегом, и, судя по царившему в кухне морозу, открыто оно было давно.  
Марс вернулся в прихожую, лихорадочно зашарил по столику у входной двери — вдруг те, кто забрал Милки, оставили какую-то записку, — но там ничего не было. Кухонный стол тоже пустовал, и нигде не было ни одного следа борьбы или поисков. Все было на своих местах, если, конечно, не считать Милки и его верхнюю одежду.  
— Где он… — Марс еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.  
Ни единой зацепки или догадки, пустой дом. И никаких свидетелей, разве что…  
— Миссис Дженкинсон! — Марс, захлопнув за собой входную дверь и не удосужившись даже прикрыть калитку, бросился к дому напротив. Не упал на скользкой дороге он только чудом. — Вы дома?!  
Он застучал кулаком в деревянную дверь, переводя дыхание. Миссис Дженкинсон большую часть времени проводила, подглядывая в окно за соседями — в их сонном квартале это было единственным развлечением. В это время она, скорее всего, была дома, и она могла видеть, кто… Куда делся Милки.  
— Кто здесь? — миссис Дженкинсон приоткрыла дверь с привешенной на нее цепочкой. Марс пару раз пытался доказать соседке, что эту цепочку можно перекусить простейшими кусачками буквально за тридцать секунд, но миссис Дженкинсон и слушать ничего не желала, предпочитая хранить верность проверенным временем методам. — Ах, Марс, это ты… Что-то случилось?  
— Миссис Дженкинсон, вы не глядели случайно в окно в сторону нашего дома примерно час назад? — нетерпеливо спросил Марс, решив не тратить время на приветствия. — Вы ведь смотрели, так?  
— Что ты! — не слишком натурально оскорбилась та. — Марс, я никогда себе подобного…  
— Миссис Дженкинсон, пропал Милки, — перебил ее Марс, сжимая руки в карманах в кулаки. — Вы — моя единственная надежда.  
Она явно побледнела, ее тонкие руки, держащие вязание, затряслись.  
— Так вот… — теряя самообладание, испуганно пробормотала миссис Дженкинсон. — Пропал… Милки, он же…  
— Вы его видели? — Марс знал, что для того чтобы добиться от нее вменяемого ответа, нужно было разговаривать долго и вежливо, но времени у него не было. — Кто его увел с собой? Куда?  
— Никто, — она, похоже, взяла себя в руки. — Час назад он вышел из дома, шел один, в сторону Большого Поля, одетый, в шарфе. Я думала, он уже выздоровел и идет погулять… С ним никого не было, может быть, он просто сам решил немного поиграть на улице? — она с надеждой посмотрела на Марса.  
— Оставив окно на кухне открытым и не заперев входную дверь? — это Марс произнес уже на ходу, быстро направляясь прочь от двери. — Спасибо, миссис Дженкинсон!  
Та что-то еще бормотала ему вслед, но Марс уже не слышал.  
Было не так много способов выманить Милки из дома, да и уйти сам он тоже мог. Но почему тогда он не запер дверь? И Большое Поле? Что ему там могло понадобиться? Марс покачал головой и ускорил шаг, срываясь почти на бег. 

Большим Полем в Нью-Торни называли поле за границей городка, где когда-то велись сельскохозяйственные работы, но потом из-за какого-то случая на производстве неподалеку они прекратились, а застроить его ничем еще не успели. Дети иногда гуляли там, но нечасто — ходу от города туда было около получаса, а места для игр можно было найти и поинтереснее. Марс не знал, как Милки там мог оказаться, разве что… Снежные принцы?  
Мысль была идиотской, Марс понимал это, но Милки, прекрасно знающий правила разумного поведения, никогда бы не открыл дверь незнакомцу, не дернул бы за хвост злую собаку и не играл бы под линиями электропередач. Но эти его чертовы сказки… Милки постоянно верил во всякую чушь, даже в своем возрасте, и был твердо убежден, что волшебные существа зла причинить не могут. На эту удочку он, скорее всего, и попался.  
Большое Поле пустовало — на огромной, белоснежной равнине не было видно ни души. Только снег, который все еще шел, завивался в воздухе в кольца, в вихри, и дул ветер, норовящий сбить с ног. Идти по полю было невозможно — Марс тонул в сугробах по пояс, а кое-где и того выше.  
«Милки точно бы не смог пройти здесь, — подумал Марс, кое-как пробираясь через снежные завалы и изо всех сил напрягая зрение. — Наверное, она ошиблась или Милки шел вовсе не сюда…»  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что вдали, почти что на другом конце поля, стала видна крохотная темная фигурка, неподвижно лежащая на каком-то холме. Марс, не разбирая дороги, помчался к ней: он проваливался в ямы, незаметные под снегом, спотыкался, терялся среди высокого снежного покрова, но тут же поднимался снова. Он почти не обращал внимания на то, как дул ветер, но если бы задумался, то понял, что тот не сворачивал его с пути — наоборот, дул в спину, подгоняя, а снег ненадолго притих, не залепляя глаза. Но Марсу было плевать на такие мелочи — он бы не свернул с дороги, даже если бы прямо перед носом упал какой-нибудь метеорит.  
Подобравшись ближе, Марс понял, что это действительно был Милки — он лежал неподвижно, наверняка был без сознания — о другом варианте даже думать не хотелось. Взобравшись на холм, Марс рухнул на колени возле Милки, схватил его руку, нащупывая пульс, и тут же облегченно вздохнул.  
— Жив, — пробормотал он, поднимая Милки на руки и зачем-то отряхивая от снега — новый все равно приставал за считанные секунды. — Жив, господи…  
Дорога назад показалась почему-то куда тяжелее — и не только из-за бессознательного Милки на закорках. Туда его гнал страх и боязнь не успеть, а обратно мешали идти разом навалившаяся усталость и проклятый снег. Он, похоже, решил наверстать упущенное — или вовсе не хотел выпускать его с поля, — поэтому сыпался еще сильнее, чем прежде.  
Странным было все это. Милки никогда бы не забрался так далеко без причины, а миссис Дженкинсон говорила, что он был один. Марс не понимал, как и почему это все могло произойти, какой черт понес Милки на это дурацкое поле. «Стоит еще раз проверить дома, вдруг что-то действительно пропало, — подумал он, ускоряя шаг. Хотелось побыстрее вернуться домой, да и Милки наверняка чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. — Как бы все-таки не бронхит…»  
— М-марс? — Милки на его плечах вдруг встрепенулся — похоже, очнулся. — Я… Опусти меня, я в порядке.  
— Точно? — Марс повернул голову, вглядываясь в его лицо. На щеках у него, конечно, играл лихорадочный румянец, но — странное дело — он действительно стал выглядеть лучше, чем обычно. Только взгляд выдавал — какой-то сонный и вялый.  
— Ага… — отозвался тот, а потом вдруг широко зевнул, и его глаза медленно закрылись. Через несколько секунд он уже дышал глубоко и ровно, как во время здорового сна.  
В порядке он, как же…  
Марс усмехнулся и перехватил его ноги поудобнее.  
Поскорее бы добраться до дома.

— Разбил все яйца, и молоко по всей прихожей, — сокрушался Милки получасом позже, когда Марс, вернувшись домой, стал укладывать его в кровать. — Ну кто же так делает…  
— Не раздражай меня, — предупредил Марс, мстительно завязывая шарф на его шее потуже. — Какого черта тебя понесло на это проклятое поле? Что ты там забыл?  
Милки разом покраснел и стушевался.  
— А, это… — он ненатурально зевнул. — Ну, знаешь… Я так спа-ать хочу…  
— Милки, — в голосе Марса зазвучали стальные нотки. — Рассказывай!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, только не сердись! — перепугался Милки и быстро дернул его за рукав куртки, пододвигаясь ближе. — Я… Словом, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про снежного принца?  
Марсу тут же захотелось удариться головой о ближайшую стену. Опять эти проклятые принцы, чтоб им пусто было. Марс мрачно подумал, что, наверное, из-за этого вскоре возненавидит любые упоминания особ королевской крови.  
— И? — стараясь заставить свой голос звучать не слишком зло, поинтересовался Марс. — Принцы, говоришь. И что с ними?  
— Ты только не нервничай! — повторил Милки и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Этому приему, конечно, сопротивляться было нелегко, но Марс за столько лет научился. — Принц зашел к нам в гости, пока я сидел на кухне и ждал тебя. Я открыл ему окно — он злым не выглядел совсем, правда!  
Желание Марса разбить себе голову стремительно крепчало.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, тщетно пытаясь найти в словах брата хоть какую-то логику. — Продолжай.  
— Я открыл ему окно, и он пригласил меня прогуляться, — Милки явно воодушевился от того, что его так внимательно слушали. — Я знаю, что я болею и гулять мне нельзя, но он меня успокоил, сказал, что здесь недалеко, и вообще, свежий воздух способствует выздоровлению.  
— Какой умный, чтоб его, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Марс, ощущая, как его желание сменяется на противоположное — теперь голову хотелось разбить этому проклятому принцу. — А ты, конечно, развесил уши и пошел за ним, он ведь принц, да еще и снежный… Вы пришли на Большое Поле, и что дальше?  
— Мы немного поговорили, и… — Милки как-то задумчиво повел плечом. — И все. Принц сказал, чтобы я немного поспал, а потом пришел ты. Мне такие сны чудесные снились, — он зажмурился.  
— А как этот твой принц выглядит, помнишь хоть? — устало спросил Марс, чувствуя, что его голова перегружена какой-то идиотской информацией. — Или тоже стерлось из памяти?  
— Помню! — возмутился Милки и еще раз зевнул — теперь уже по-настоящему. — Такой… Снежно-белый, чистый, как первый снежок. Красивый, весь в белом-белом, с улыбкой удивительной… Настоящий принц! — завершил он.  
— А дверь ты почему не закрыл? — почти безнадежно уточнил Марс, понимая, что и ему самому не мешало бы поспать. Какой все-таки идиотский день выдался… — Или тоже принц?  
— Тоже принц! — подтвердил Милки и немного смутился. — Он… Ну, сказал, что это из-за тебя. Что тебе не помешает немного поволноваться и все такое.  
— Я его убью, — тихо пообещал Марс, поднимаясь со стула. — Прямо сейчас пойду и оторву ему его снежную голову! Поволноваться, черт возьми, да какое…  
— Не надо! — Милки подскочил на кровати, схватил его за руку и посмотрел — умоляюще и жалобно. — Братик, правда, не надо, все же хорошо! Я даже чувствую себя лучше! Не трогай его!  
— Лучше, как бы не так, — Марс снова накрыл его одеялом и успокаивающе махнул рукой. — Может, и не буду пока убивать, будет видно… Спи ты уже, и чтоб до завтрашнего утра из постели не вылезал.  
— Ага, — сонно пообещал Милки, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Кстати, принц тебя видеть хотел, знаешь… Его Рафаэлло зовут, как конфеты, забавно, правда?.. А еще… — фразу он не завершил — снова провалился в сон.  
— И зачем же я этому принцу-конфете понадобился-то, — вслух пробормотал Марс, выходя из комнаты Милки и закрывая за собой дверь. — Какая все-таки чертовщина творится в последнее время… Проклятая зима.

Это было странно, но после того случая Милки действительно пошел на поправку. Когда Марс нехотя признал, что температуры действительно нет, да и горло вроде бы не красное, Милки долго радовался, объясняя, что это все из-за снежного принца. За эти несколько дней Марс возненавидел пресловутого принца еще отчаяннее, чем раньше — его действительно хотелось убить за все прегрешения — и за чертову зиму, длящуюся столько времени, в том числе.  
А странности все продолжались.  
Пару раз Марс замечал, что в те дни, когда ему отчаянно хотелось хорошей погоды, снег прекращался, да и ветер не морозил так сильно. Иногда он находил разную мелочь, которую считал безнадежно потерянной, у своей калитки, а еще несколько раз — странные фигурки из снега на окне. Он предпочитал не задумываться, что происходит, потому что ставшие поперек горла сказки в таком разрезе приобретали новый смысл.  
Никакого волшебства не существует — твердо решил для себя Марс и изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на все, что нарушало эту заповедь.  
— Завтра идешь в школу,— наконец, сообщил Марс, выныривая из размышлений и протягивая Милки чашку с чаем. — Опять пропустишь всю программу, мне потом что-то объяснять твоим учителям… Хватит с тебя болезней.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул тот, отпивая чай. — Как скажешь… Кстати, — он вдруг лукаво посмотрел на Марса поверх чашки с чаем. — А выполнишь одну мою просьбу? Простую, не бойся!  
— Это какую такую просьбу? — Марс нахмурился, ожидая подвоха — Милки в последние дни вел себя странновато, куда веселее и активнее, чем обычно. — Если опять шоколад, то завтра купишь после школы.  
— Нет, не шоколад, — Милки замотал головой. — Помнишь, я говорил про…  
— Опять началось? — тоскливо перебил его Марс. — Про снежного принца по имени Рафаэлло, да. Я уже все твои истории про него выучил наизусть!  
— Он хочет с тобой встретиться! — расстроенно воскликнул Милки. — Давно уже! Ну пожалуйста, сходи разок на то поле, нигде еще он просто не может… Он мне ангела утром из снега слепил, видишь? — он подбежал к окну и указал на наружный подоконник, где действительно стоял ком снега странной формы — не поймешь, не то шишку какую-то снегом засыпало, не то правда ангел…  
— Зачем я ему нужен? — фыркнул Марс раздраженно. — Во мне ничего интересного нет, я сказки не читаю и про цветочных фей не знаю ничего. Плохой из меня собеседник для волшебных принцев, — он криво усмехнулся.  
— Марс, — голос Милки вдруг зазвучал как-то иначе, спокойно, непривычно серьезно. — Марс, пожалуйста. Это действительно очень важно. Сходи сегодня на поле, он ждет тебя там. Я больше никогда в жизни у тебя ничего не попрошу! Только сходи туда, на несколько минут. Сделаешь?  
Милки опять умоляюще смотрел на него своими огромными темно-синими глазами, да еще и руки сложил в умоляющем жесте на груди.  
— Ни на какие поля я не пойду, — с трудом проговорил Марс и поспешил дезертировать в свою комнату, чтобы только не видеть этого взгляда. Несколько минут просидел за столом с книгой, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл проклятой литературы.  
А потом, плюнув на все, поднялся и, бормоча себе под нос ругательства, спустился в прихожую.  
И, конечно же, направился в сторону Большого Поля.

На поле было чертовски холодно и снежно. Марсу казалось, что снега только прибавилось с того момента, как он был тут последний раз, — но сейчас, к счастью, хотя бы не было снегопада.  
Чувствовал Марс себя удивительно глупо.  
— Эй, — на пробу окликнул он, мрачно думая при этом, что завтра по городку будут гулять слухи о его неожиданном сумасшествии. — Есть тут кто-нибудь?  
На оклик не отозвался никто — только ветер что-то завыл в ответ, кружась вокруг Марса.  
— Ну, раз никого нет, значит, мне тут и делать нечего, — вслух произнес Марс, развернувшись и сделав несколько шагов обратно, в сторону дома. — Раз никто не хотел меня видеть…  
— Погоди.  
Такого удивления Марс, наверное, еще не испытывал никогда.  
— Что? — он, не решаясь обернуться, так и стоял спиной к источнику голоса. — Что, черт возьми…  
— Обернись, — мягко попросил неизвестный ему… принц, чтоб его. — Пожалуйста.  
— Если ты — этот проклятый Рафаэлло, из-за которого я уже какие сутки… — начал Марс, медленно оборачиваясь, а потом разом вдруг умолк и застыл.  
Милки говорил правду — этот Рафаэлло действительно был удивительным настолько, что даже Марс, далекий от восприятия мужской красоты, не мог не признать этого. Красив не по-человечески — с кожей белее чистого снега, с волосами, напоминающими танец снежинок на ветру, с глазами краснее самых ярких ягод падуба. Марс не знал, откуда в его голове взялись такие поэтичные сравнения, особенно применительно к этому чертову ублюдку, но не признать это действительно было невозможно.  
Рафаэлло не был ни человеком, ни снежным принцем — он просто был снегом, его душой, сутью. Непонятным, странным существом, сотканным из тысячи снежинок, перевитым венами ветра, окрашенным белизной лунной ночи.  
— Здравствуй, — голос Рафаэлло напоминал шелест снега о крышу, завывание ветра в лесу и звон тончайшего хрусталя одновременно. — Я рад, что ты пришел.  
— И вам не хворать, ваше высочество, — Марс, наконец, взял себя в руки. — Это ты Рафаэлло, да? И зачем же я тебе понадобился?  
— Марс, — Рафаэлло сделал один шаг в его сторону — и снежная пелена, словно застывшая во времени, двинулась вместе с ним. — Постой. Ты видел, наверное, я давно за тобой приглядываю, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Помнишь, как ты пообещал набить мне морду? Я запомнил, ты не думай.  
Он издал слабый смешок, и Марс не сдержал ответной усмешки.  
— Да чего я-то? — все-таки не выдержав, переспросил он. — Ну, пообещал, но что с того? Что во мне особенного?  
Рафаэлло замер на несколько секунд, задумавшись.  
— Ты очень человечный, — наконец, произнес он и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Добрый, заботишься о брате, ты такой… — он беспомощно развел руками, похоже, затрудняясь подобрать нужное слово, и повторил: — Человек.  
Марс закивал с деланно серьезным видом, хотя больше всего ему хотелось расхохотаться от абсурдности происходящего.  
— Я никогда не интересовался людьми, — не давая ему опомниться, продолжил Рафаэлло. — Но я встретился с твоим братом, и он даже говорил со мной — а, поверь, не так много людей, которым это удается. Он многое рассказывал о тебе, говорил, что ты — лучший, кого он знает. Послушай, Марс… Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. Объясни, каково это.  
— Что? — тупо переспросил Марс, ощущая, что от всех этих словесных кружев его начинает клонить в сон. — О чем поговорить?  
— Каково быть человеком, — кротко попросил Рафаэлло — и замер, ожидая ответа.  
А в следующую секунду Марс почувствовал ледяные пальцы у себя на щеке. Рафаэлло смотрел на него так же, как секунду назад — спокойно, но с долей тревоги. «Если его эмоции вообще можно перевести в человеческие», — вдруг подумалось ему.  
Руку с его щеки Рафаэлло, кстати, так и не убрал.  
— У тебя пальцы холодные, — как бы между прочим произнес Марс, не отстраняясь. — Что ты знать-то хочешь? Это не описать в двух словах, парень.  
Рафаэлло согласно кивнул, а потом вдруг потянулся к нему, но сделать ничего не успел.  
— Это точно плохой способ, — сообщил Марс, уверенно и твердо отодвигаясь в сторону. — Прости, но ты путаешь причину и следствие.  
Рафаэлло сразу же отпрянул от него, и — показалось Марсу или нет? — на скулах у него заиграл легкий румянец.  
— Извини, — он опустил голову. — Я видел людей на улицах, они… Это ведь человеческие отношения? Ведь так? — он поднял глаза, глядя на Марса с надеждой во взгляде.  
— У людей все немного сложнее, — тот натянуто усмехнулся и спокойно развернулся, зашагав обратно, в сторону дома.  
— Эй! Куда ты? Постой! — снежная стена взвилась перед Марсом, преграждая ему путь, а в голосе Рафаэлло послышались какие-то отчаянные нотки. — Ты же пообещал!  
— Я приду сюда завтра, — коротко отозвался Марс, не оборачиваясь и не останавливаясь перед стеной — снег, словно почуяв непреодолимую уверенность, беспомощно осыпался перед ним наземь. — Будь тут, если так жаждешь поговорить.  
Марс спиной почувствовал, как Рафаэлло вновь рассыпался снежинками, которые тут же подхватил ветер.  
Но тихое «спасибо» в его вое он расслышал.

— Ты говорил со снежным принцем? — Милки вылез из своего бункера, как только Марс вошел в прихожую. — И как? Что он тебе сказал? Правда, он потрясающий?  
Марс ничего не ответил, только молча прошествовал в сторону кухни и, поставив чайник кипятиться, насыпал в свою чашку сразу три ложки кофе.  
— Завтра ты еще не идешь в школу, — наконец, мрачно сообщил он, подумав, что неплохо бы добавить в кофе виски. — Да и вообще… Посидишь пару недель дома, все равно ведь никакой пользы в твоей школе, а на улицу…  
«Лучше пока не выходить», — мысленно закончил он.  
— Правда? — Милки широко распахнул глаза, решив, по-видимому, не задумываться, почему Марс принял такое решение.  
— Ага, — Марс глубоко вздохнул, а потом продолжил: — Зайди в мою комнату, шкаф, вторая полка снизу, возле стены, толстый синий учебник астрономии. Можешь забирать, только, Милки, больше никаких упоминаний этих проклятых снежных принцев!  
— Я вообще молчать буду! — радостно пообещал Милки и тут же умчался наверх. — Спасибо!  
Книгу Марс взял в библиотеке еще неделю назад и специально берег для подобного случая. Дождавшись, пока Милки уйдет, он, оглядываясь, полез за припрятанной бутылкой. Марс почти не пил — считал это бесполезным делом, — но иногда, очень редко, приходилось прибегать и к таким средствам.  
Это явно был именно такой случай.  
Произошедшее нужно было обдумать — тщательно, взвесив все известные факты, проанализировав аргументы, поразмыслив над опровержениями. Он видел этого… Рафаэлло — определенно. Он даже говорил с ним, помнил все в деталях: то, как он шел к Большому Полю, как встречался с ним, как возвращался обратно. Он знал, что это действительно произошло и не было ни сном, ни галлюцинацией, ни помутнением рассудка.  
— И все равно это чертова фантастика! — Марс не заметил, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух. — Нет, нет, никогда я не поверю в этот бред…  
Он сделал еще один большой глоток кофе и в очередной раз вздохнул. Ему все это не нравилось. Он не верил и не хотел верить в сказки; он бы предпочел, чтобы все это произошло не с ним. Ему не нужны были ни снежные Рафаэлло, ни принцы-конфеты, не нужна была вся эта сопливая чушь. Он хотел поступить в хороший университет, вырастить из Милки приличного человека и найти достойную работу.  
Но какого тогда черта он согласился завтра вернуться на поле?  
Ответа на этот вопрос Марс не знал и молча опустил голову.  
Тут ему не помогло бы даже виски.

Отвлечься, погрузившись в учебу, определенно не выходило.  
— Чувак, ты меня пугаешь в последнее время, — доверительно поделился как-то на перемене Сникерс — школьный приятель парой лет младше. — Я уже несколько раз видел тебя таскающимся на Большое Поле! Пиздец, и хули ты там забыл, пустырь же сплошной… У тебя малой туда сбегал, я слышал, так ты из-за этого? Так зачем тогда…  
Марс поднял глаза от книги и поглядел на Сникерса тщательно отрепетированным взглядом:  
— Сник, — холодно произнес он, чеканя слова. — Будь добр, оставь меня в…  
— О-о-о, большой босс рассердился! — перебил его Сникерс и тут же заржал — неприкрыто и нагло. Марсу ощутимо захотелось стукнуть его головой о парту и добавить сверху книгой. Или сразу стулом — чтоб наверняка. — Да не злись ты, я же спрашиваю просто, да и…  
— Свали! — не выдержав, рявкнул Марс.  
Сникерс мгновенно стушевался и разом утратил весь свой гонор.  
— Я хотел сказать, что если ты ебнулся и тебя заберут в психушку, я за твоим братом приглядеть не смогу, — серьезно сообщил он и исчез — быстрее, чем Марс успел что-то сказать.  
«Наверное, и правда ебнулся», — тоскливо подумал Марс, собирая после уроков вещи в портфель. Звезда все еще висела на застежке — и все, включая того же Сникерса, знали, что если кто-нибудь посмеет сказать о ней что-то нелестное, то ляжет и уже не встанет.  
Он не знал, зачем и какого черта снова сегодня после уроков пойдет на Большое Поле. За прошедший месяц он был там не раз и не два — пару раз в неделю, а иногда и чаще, он приходил, долго ворча на непунктуальных особ королевской крови, говорил с Рафаэлло — а потом прощался и возвращался домой. Милки, конечно, знал, куда и зачем он ходит — не мог не знать, но о принцах, памятуя об обещании, молчал.  
Общаться с Рафаэлло оказалось проще, чем Марс себе представлял. Тот предпочитал слушать, а Марсу, в свою очередь, приходилось рассказывать — неважно что. Рафаэлло с одинаковым интересом слушал как о традициях проведения Рождества, так и о ядерной физике и периоде полураспада радия. Вряд ли, конечно, он что-то понимал в последнем — Марс и сам не сильно разбирался в этой теме — но слушал, даже пытался задавать вопросы.  
Сам он тоже иногда рассказывал о себе, и Марсу это казалось интереснее любых собственных россказней. Рафаэлло говорил — о бесконечных снежных пустынях, где нет ничего и никого, кроме белого снега; говорил о высоких, величественных горах, где пики настолько остры, что кажется, о них легко можно уколоться; говорил о птицах с широкими крыльями, о соснах и дубах, засыпанных снегом, о глубоких прорубях в ледяных реках и о белых водопадах кружащихся снежинок. Он говорил обо всем этом — и его голос переливался, как ручей среди снежных склонов, искрился на солнечном свету и звенел, как весенняя капель.  
— Эй, Раф, — Марс сам придумал это сокращение, заявив, что имя «Рафаэлло» чересчур длинное и неудобное для произношения. — Ты здесь?  
— Здравствуй, Марс, — тот, как всегда, оказался рядом быстрее, чем за долю секунды. — Я скучал.  
— А я-то как, — хмыкнул Марс, окидывая его коротким и быстрым взглядом — любуясь. — Скоро еще дольше скучать будешь, конец февраля на дворе. Скоро все твое снежное великолепие, — он махнул рукой, указывая на все еще засыпанное снегом поле, — растает и потечет. Не расстроишься?  
— К чему же, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся, взмахнув рукой, — и снежинки взвились вверх, повинуясь его жесту. — Это природа… Зиму когда-нибудь сменит весна, весну — лето…  
— И мы больше не встретимся, — как-то непривычно сухо отозвался Марс и отвернулся. — В июле-то снег не выпадет.  
Рафаэлло не ответил ничего, только рассмеялся своим звенящим смехом.  
— Марс, — наконец, произнес он, отсмеявшись. — Ты прав, скоро придет весна. Мы больше не увидимся, верно, снег растает, а потом — все закончится, но… ненадолго. Осень все равно когда-нибудь закончится зимой.  
— Все закончится зимой, — пробормотал Марс, сам не зная, какой смысл вкладывает в эти слова. — Ты же хотел мне сказать что-то? Что-то важное?  
— Да, — Рафаэлло, как тогда, в первый раз, смотрел на него в упор — и стоял совсем близко. — Марс. А теперь… ты позволишь?  
Смотрел он на него с какой-то отчаянной безнадежностью, и Марс почувствовал, что у него странно щемит в груди.  
— Теперь, — слыша свой голос, будто со стороны, кивнул он, — теперь — да.  
Рафаэлло потянулся к нему, прижался к его губам своими — и от этого Марсу показалось, что по его телу прошелся… Не электрический, нет — ледяной разряд.  
Он совсем не умел целоваться — да и у Марса не было очень большого опыта в этом. Пах Рафаэлло холодной и свежей родниковой водой, а кожа его не таяла от прикосновений, как думалось Марсу поначалу, — но и не согревалась, оставалась такой… Словно он долго стоял на морозе, а потом залез под теплое одеяло: холодной, но живой.  
— Я не знаю, что говорят люди, — шепот Рафаэлло Марс ощущал нутром. — Но я хочу встретить тебя снова, много раз, так часто, сколько можно. Я хотел бы стать человеком, чтобы быть с тобой весь год, Марс…  
— Мы еще встретимся, — Марсу показалось, конечно же, показалось, его собственный голос вовсе не дрожал. — Ты же сам говоришь, что зима все равно наступит, что лето не бесконечно, что…  
— Я дождусь, — серьезно пообещал Рафаэлло, глядя, как всегда, ему в глаза, — а руки его уже распадались снежинками, которые тут же подхватывал ветер. — Жди зимы, Марс. Ты прав, все закончится зимой…  
Его последние слова утонули в шелесте снежинок — и в странном, бурлящем, громком звуке.  
Это прорывалась из-под ледяных оков река, что текла рядом, и несла вслед за собой весну.

Зима действительно закончилась.  
Она — не бесконечная, но затяжная, тяжелая, странная. Светлая, горячая и пропитанная теплом. Но заканчивается все — и за всем последует своя весна.  
Но Марс знал, что это — еще не конец.  
Следующая зима ведь, говорят, будет не менее снежной.  
И он действительно дождется.


End file.
